


not all that glitters is - fic

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bling - Freeform, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, M/M, not a responsible adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf is fed up with wizards and dwarfs and hobbits and is gonna do his own thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	not all that glitters is - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not all that glitters is bling [art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312672) by [dante_gabriel_renesmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee). 



> I'd like to write more, so if you want me to you need to leave me lots of kudos :D

Gandalf sat up in the cave and banged his head. “Ouch”! he said. “I’m fed up of sleeping with a load of dwarves. Not that you can sleep cos of the amount they snore.”

So he got up and then fell over something what he couldn’t see. “Stupid hobbit”, he said, “wearing the invisisibility ring. And me a proper wizared.”

He picked up some of the jewels and gold that the dwarves had collected and stuffed them into his pockets. He was fed up and going to leave the cave and do something different. It was all very well being a wizard and rescuing creatures and such like, but sometimes you just want to do your own thing. And enjoy yourself. Like not having to do homework every night.

He stood at the mouth of the cave and said “Goodbye, Ori and Dori and Fili and Kili and Happy and Sneezy and Bashful”

He wanted to say goodbye to Thorin, but he was too busy throwing his hair around and looking moody and soulful as he was suffering from unrequited love for either Bilbo Bagginses or Thranduil King of the Elves.

So Gandalff went and became a rapper as that looked like fun. And he learnt to rap and say things like innit and he wore lots of bling made from all the gold he’d taken from the dwarfs and he was happy for a while.

But then he started to miss being a wizard.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, as the tags say, this is deliberate Bad Fic.


End file.
